The present invention relates to debeaking turkey, chicken and other poultry through non-contact thermal transfer from a source of high frequency heat generating radiation. The beak of a bird is a weapon and a tool for eating. In commercial production, poultry are raised in close proximity to each other. In this environment, young bird's may use their beaks for pecking other birds thus causing disfigurement or death. The sharp tip of the beak is the most lethal part of the beak. In addition, adult poultry may use their beaks as weapons to damage other adult and juvenile poultry. This use of the beak as a weapon causes economic loses for the poultry producer. Accordingly, a portion of the beak is removed from poultry to minimize its effectiveness as a weapon.
Previously, debeaking methods were based on the principle of killing all tissue just ahead of the nostril by severing the blood supply and generally destroying the tissue of the beak. This was done through cutting the beak with a blade or by bringing the beak in contact with a hot object to burn through the beak. Although bleeding may be minimized by cauterization, the wound resulting from these processes produced a substantial amount of pain and shock in the bird.
In using these prior art processes, precision positioning of the beak and ineffectiveness of the method used resulted in several disadvantages over Applicant's invention. The beak may heal and regenerate if the blood supply to the beak is not completely cut. Furthermore, when the veins are cut close to the nostril, they are large and difficult to seal resulting in problems avoiding infection or bleeding. The prior art method also induce severe shock and pain to the bird.